Empire City
'''Empire City '''is the main setting in City Rampage. Description Empire City is based off of New York City in both design and character. Empire City is the largest city in the United States with a population of 8.6 milliom people. Empire City is also home to many immigrants ans is a global financial center. Boroughs Empire City is home to five different boroughs that make up the City: Iroqouis Imperial, Brookmen, Broxer, and Stautus Island. Iroquois: Named after the Native American tribal confederation, Iroquois is the most populous and wealthiest borough of Empire City, home to Broadway and Wall Street. Being the financial center and the heart of the city, Iroquois has the most police presence and security and is the wealthiest part of the City. It also has more traffic than other boroughs because of its smaller size. Notable landmarks in the city include: Empire Park, World Freedom Tower, United Countries headquarters, and Urecht neighborhoods alongside Chinatown and Little Italy in the southern portion of the Borough. Crime does exist, mainly in the northern half of the borough and mafia activity occurs in Little Italy. Chinatown also has gang activity, in the form of the Red Dragons Chinese gang. Imperial: Geographically the largest part of the city, Imperial is the easternmost borough bordering Broomen and separated by the river from Broxer. Imperial is a upper middle class area of Empire City and crime is minimal, though several sets of African American and Hispanic gangs do exist. In regards to mafias, the Velissaris crime family maintain a stronghold in this borough, though they are more low scale compared to otjer streey gangs. Ardian and Marko live in the Astoran neighbhorbood of Imperial. Brookmen: Second largest geogrpahically, Brookem is the third most populous borough of Empire City and is based off of Brooklyn. Brookmen is home to a ltgest Ultra Orthodox Jewish population alongside a Russian presence. The US Army also maintains a base in southwestern Brookem, making Broomen the only borough in Empire City to have a military presence. Crime in Brookmen is higher than in Imperial and Iroqouis. The Russian Mafia, Polish Mov, South Brookmen Boys, Latin Lords, El Santos, Brothers, and Overlords all have a presence in Brookmen. Broxer: Broxer is the fourth most populous borough of Empire City and home to tbe Empire City baseball stadium and a zoo. Broxer is the poorest borough of all the boroughs of Empire City and home to the most criminal activity. South Broxer is infested with crime, and various gangs are based in Broxer such as El Santos, Brothers, Overlords, Dominican Heat, Mara Diablo, and Albanian Mob. Howeve, some areas in Broxer are safer to go through than others. Bayview neighborhood is the more dangerous part of Broxer. Broxer is also home to Prison Island, one of tbe lrgest prisons in Empire City. Stautus Island: The least populous borough, Stautus Island is one of the wealthier boroughs, on par witn Iroquois. It is sometimes called the “forgotten borough” of Empire City because of its distinct character. It is located west of Brookmen. Crime is not common, however, some criminal groups to have a presence in Staurus Island, such as the Brothers, Angels of Hell, and the Albanian Mob. Stautus Island also votes more Republican as opposed to the more liberal boroughs of other regions in the City. As such, Antifa may attack occasionally in this borough. Law Enforcement The Empire City Police Department is the main police force in Empire City. Other organizatipns such as the Empire City Sheriff’s office also exists. Category:City Category:Cities